ichigomomomiyaevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cut Man
Cut Man attacks throwing the cutter on his head and jumping. Cut Man will hide inside a "hole" created with his cutter and four other holes will appear, Cut Man appearing from one of them to attack with either his Rolling Cutter, a Yashichi, two pumpkins, eight Row Birds, or an object shaped like Akuma. The cute, cuddly Cut Man can be summed up in one word. Pathetic. Capcom shafted Cut Man by giving him two attacks: jumping and throwing the blade attached to his head. Yep, that's all this wondrous 'bot can do! One item you must keep in mind is that Cut Man has some degree of control on the blade's movement. If the blade suddenly stops, it may decide to turn around and smack you in the face! Slash Claw's limited range requires you to get up close and personal with Cut Man. It's best to attack as soon as his blade returns to his head, and you can enjoy the lovely animation of Cut Man being severed in two! DANGER MODE: In danger mode, Cut Man can cut away the background and hide out of your view, and after that, four openings appear on the screen. Two are fake, while the true two release lines of bird 'bots. Shoot them up, and Cut Man returns back to the battle. Friends *Guts Man *Elec Man *Poppy Bros. Jr. Gallery Image:Cut_Man_(Ichigo_Momomiya's_Evolution_-_The_Movie_-_Villains_List).gif|Cut Man (Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution - The Movie - Villains List) Attack *Rolling Cutter *Rolling Giant Cutter Special *Hide on Background *Hide on Background and Taunt *Hide on Background and Summon Eight Row Birds *Hide on Background and Giant Cutter Throw ? *Blast Throw *Pumpkin *Yashichi *Mini Toy *Stone Battle Image:Ichigo_Momomiya_vs_Cut_Man_Part_1.png|Ichigo Momomiya vs Cut Man Part 1 Image:Ichigo_Momomiya_vs_Cut_Man_Part_2.png|Ichigo Momomiya vs Cut Man Part 2 Image:Ichigo_Momomiya_vs_Cut_Man_Part_3.png|Ichigo Momomiya vs Cut Man Part 3 Image:Ichigo_Momomiya_vs_Cut_Man_Part_4.png|Ichigo Momomiya vs Cut Man Part 4 Image:Ichigo_Momomiya_vs_Cut_Man_Part_5.png|Ichigo Momomiya vs Cut Man Part 5 Weapon Image:Mega_Man_using_Rolling_Cutter_against_Cut_Man_(Mega_Man_2_-_Power_Fighters).png|Mega Man using Rolling Cutter against Cut Man (Mega Man 2 - Power Fighters) Image:Bass_using_Power_Stone_against_Cut_Man_(Mega_Man_2_-_Power_Fighters).png|Bass using Power Stone against Cut Man (Mega Man 2 - Power Fighters) Image:Mega_Man_using_Noise_Crush_against_Cut_Man_(Mega_Man_2_-_Power_Fighters).png|Mega Man using Noise Crush against Cut Man (Mega Man 2 - Power Fighters) Image:Proto_Man_using_Thunder_Beam_against_Cut_Man_(Mega_Man_2_-_Power_Fighters).png|Proto Man using Thunder Beam against Cut Man (Mega Man 2 - Power Fighters) Image:Mega_Man_using_Dive_Missile_against_Cut_Man_(Mega_Man_2_-_Power_Fighters).png|Mega Man using Dive Missile against Cut Man (Mega Man 2 - Power Fighters) Image:Bass_using_Slash_Claw_against_Cut_Man_(Mega_Man_2_-_Power_Fighters).png|Bass using Slash Claw against Cut Man (Mega Man 2 - Power Fighters) Image:Mega_Man_using_Super_Arm_against_Cut_Man_(Mega_Man_2_-_Power_Fighters).png|Mega Man using Super Arm against Cut Man (Mega Man 2 - Power Fighters) Image:Mega_Man_using_Gemini_Laser_against_Cut_Man_(Mega_Man_2_-_Power_Fighters).png|Mega Man using Gemini Laser against Cut Man (Mega Man 2 - Power Fighters) Villains Attack in Momomiya Quest *Rolling Cutter Trivia *Cut Man appears in the Nintendo Ds (2010 - use the wish call cross and become released game) and Nintendo Wii (2011 - use the wish call cross and become released game) Game on Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution, in Bolbox' Lair; accompanied by Poppy Bros. Jr.'s Bomb throwing respectively. He has the reused sprite as in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Mini Games Villains